To save the past
by Rumi123
Summary: It is a time travel fiction. Tommy and kira relationship. To see full summary see the first chapter
1. chapter 1

**Hey friends this is my first fanfiction. So please bare with me. These story is a time travel fic. It's main couple is tommy/kira. Also there is some tommy/kim stuff.**

 _Prologue._

Mesegoge plans a scheme to destroy power rangers. He plans to go to past to destroy tommy oliver. But his plans go wrong when through time portal with zeltrax Dr.Oliver and kira also go to the past. Can they stop zeltrax from destroying the past or he destroy tommy oliver from existence. And how a new relationship blossoms between dr.oliver and kira with tommy's past being there.

 **Please review and tell if i shall continew this story or not. All will depend on your reviews. So please review soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys i am going to start this story. This fiction's main couple will be tommy/kira. Also there will be some little tommy/kim romance as it is a time travel fic. But kirommy will be main focas.** **Last i don't own power rangers...**

 _Chapter 1_

It was a normal day for reefside. Inside of Hayley's cyber cafe kira ford was sitting on a table with a notebook in front of her deep in thought. Cafe was a little full with people. But she was sitting alone with her notebook mostly thinking of a current someone.

 _Kira in thought_ 'These wasn't suppose to be a big deal. I mean everybody had had a crush on their teacher atleast once in their lives. So she wasn't the exception. Or so she tried to convince herself. There was slight difference in her case but other than that she was a normal teenager. Ok she was a power ranger and her science teacher is a greatest ranger of all time. She could handle it perfectly. That wasn't a problem but the real problem was _she had fallen hard for her teacher/mentor/fellow ranger_ Dr.Tommy oliver. He was caring,kind, strong, attentive, funny. And he was drop dead handsome also.'

She was sitting there quitely working on a song. Eventually she would looked up to see _hi_ _s_ face as he was siting at the bar talking with hayley. She would like to stare at his handsome face all day. Eventually she went back to her song and got so lost in thought that she didn't hear him coming towards her.

Dr.Tommy oliver was sitting at the bar of hayley's cyber cafe. He like his some quite time there when he is not teaching scince to the teenegers or saving the world. He is now talking with hayley his long time college friend. When hayley get busy in her work he look around when his eyes fell on kira his student and fellow ranger.

'she is beautiful' he thought. Then he mentally kick himself for such a thought. 'what the hell,get a grip on yourself oliver she is your student' he tell himself. But he cannot deny that he is a little attracted to this kind,caring yet strong minded girl. But he pushes such thoughts aside and decided to go and chat with her. When he go to her he saw that she was deep in thought. So he called her.

"Kira". She jumped slightly. When she looked at him she smiled and said hi. He take a seat across her.

" New song?"he asked

"Yea, i hope everyone like it" She answered him.

"Kira you are very much talented. I am sure this song will also hit." he said

"thanks " she blushed at the complement.

He smiled and then asked "Where are the guys?"

"Well conner is on a date. Ethan has gone to his computer club. And trent is in home spending some time with his dad" she answered

"Oh" he said

Kira suddenly remembered something and looked at her watch and said "Dr.O i have to go home i have somewhere to go"

"Ok kira i will drop you home" he said

"No dr.o it's ok you can stay here i will go home" she said

"I will drop you kira, i am also going home. let's go" he said standing up

"Ok thanks dr.o" she said walking with him towards the exit of the cafe and smiling.

He also smiled in return thinking that she looks so cute while smiling. He shook his head at such a thought. They were heading towards his jeep when they saw some tyranodrones at some distance. They became alert imidiately. They start to go that direction.

"What are they up to now?" Kira asked worridly. They come to a stop behind a tree and saw that zeltrax and white ranger clone was also there and they were with some weird looking machine.

"I don't know kira but i have a bad feeling about this" as they saw zeltrax star the machine and a vortex appeared in the middle. "let's go we have stop whatever they are doing." dr.o said in a whisper

Kira nodded at him and they came from their hidding spot and immidiately fall into a fighting stance.

"Stop right there zeltrax" dr.o said

Zeltrax startled to see him but laughed and said "Dr.Oliver you have always distroy our plan but this time you cannot stop me. After i go through this portal and succed my misson you and rangers will be history. I will destroy you once and for all. You cannot stop me this time." saying this he and clone and some tyranodrones jump straight to the portal and vanish from site .

"Hurry we have to go after him" Dr.o said as he saw them vanish.

"But what about others we have to inform them" Kira said worriedly. She also now getting a bad vibe listening zeltrax's words.

"We don't have time the portal is closing we have to follow zeltrax and destroy whatever that he and messagog were planing." he said while looking at now closing portal.

They both nodded each other and together they jump through the portal...

 **To be continued...**

 **So what happened to them and what is zeltrax and messagog planning and what new is waiting for them on the other side of the portal. All will answered next chapter. To get the next chapter pls pls guys review and tell me how is story.**

 **See you in next chapter... review soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter of to save the past. I don't own power rangers. Enjoy the next chapter.**

 _Chapter 2_

Dr. o came to the consciousness first. He looked around and saw that he was laying on the floor of woods that look oddly familiar. He have no doubt that they are not in reefside but the famillarity he cannot place it. He was still trying to place it when a voice call him.

"Dr.o?" kira called for him. She just came back to conscious to find herself in some unfamiliar woods. "Where are we?"

"I don't know kira it somewhat look familiar but i cannot place it" He said

"Well we are defenately not in reefside" kira said looking around

"Yea, let's go we have to find where are we and also zeltrax to see what he is trying to do here" He said

Kira nodded and they start to walk together in a direction. After sometime walking they find an opening and a park. That's when the familatity click to tommy.

"shit" he cursed. They were in angel grove.

Kira startled. "What happened dr.o, do you recognise the place?" she asked

"Yea, we are in angel grove" he answered her.

"What? Angel grove? you mean the home of the mighty morphin power rangers.That angel grove?" she asked. When he nodded she again said"but what are zeltrax and clone is doing here? There is no power rangers here. How can he destroy us in here?"

"I dont know kira, i have some idea but i really want that possibility wrong." he said looking around worridly.

Kira was about to ask him when they hear some voices coming towards them when suddenly tommy take kira by arm and hid both of them behind a tree and kira heard him cursing second time. She startled and look at him to see looking him in a direction of two male teenagers standing at a distance talking. She looked at their direction to see a boy of her age wearing red but it was not him that catch her attension but a boy of simmilar age wearing white with long hair that startled her. He was fammilar too familar. They come closer and that was then it clicked to her...it cannot possible right?

Standing there in front of them was tommy himself but he was not of same age that is currently standing beside her. But that tommy looked more younger and ...happier?

Startled she asked her teacher in whispering voice"dr.o?is that really ...uh you standing there?" she asked.

Dr.oliver dont know what to think of the situation he find. Seeing his younger self he come to under stand what zeltrax and mesagog is planning- to distroy him. He was lost in thought when kira's question startled him.

He nodded to her question and was going to say something when his teneger self's talk interapt him.

"Did you find anything unusual rocko? Anything related to the power surge zordon were talking?" They heard Tommy asked

"No tommy there is nothing unusual that i can find" Rocky answered

Dr.o and kira were listening them from behind the tree. Kira was having a hard time after realization drawn upon her that they have somehow traveled to the past. She listened to them intendly. She then saw tommy talking to his somewhat weird looking watch.

"Zordon, we cannot find here anything unusual. There is not anything here" tommy said in his communicator

"THERE WAS A POWER SURGE PRESENT AROUND THAT AREA. BUT IF YOU COULD NOT FIND ANYTHING YOU CAN COME BACK TOMMY. WHATEVER IT WAS IT WILL COME OUT IN TIME. " his mentor said

"Ok zordon tommy out." tommy said

"Come on tommy zordon said we can go back. let's go to youth centre i am hungry" Rocky said

"You are always hungry rocko" tommy teased him.

Kira snickered inwardly hearing this. _Looks like corner is not the only red ranger with a bottomless pit._

"Hey, give me a break afterall i am a growing man i need food." he whinned. Then with a thought he added "Also kim was saying before i came here that she want to show something to us that she brought."

Hearing kim's name tommy perked up and said "Ok let's go i am also getting a little hungry" he said smiling stupidly and began walking towards the youth centre.

Rocky grinned and said "now who is eager huh, i know you want to make out..." rocky's rest of the words fade as they walk away from dino rangers behind the tree.

After hearing them kira was deep in thought'oh my god what was rocky saying did dr.o really have a gf. who was kim? why did tommy perked up hearing her name.' many thoughts were running in her head when dr.o said to her"let's go kira we have to find a opportunity so that we can find a way to contact zordon and warn him about the situation but i cannot be seen in public i have to go invisible. ok kira?".

"yea it's fine..." then they hear scream coming from other direction to see some tengas were attacking innocent people with a skeleton like creature leading them.

"what the hell is that" kira said eyeing the creature.

"That is rito and tengas, come on we have to stop them let's morph first this way we can came to zordon's attention" dr.o said. They nodded to each other and quickly morph and go to the battle.

They began to fight tengas and dr.o go after rito. Rito after seeing unfamiliar ranger suit asked"who the hell are you supposed to be ranger?you are not the one we fought"

"Your worst nightmare rito" dr.o said kicking him. Before rito could retort an answer the ninjetti rangers join the fight and fight goes to rangers's favour. Quickly rito fled from fight after seeing tengas destruction. (A/n sorry guys i suck at writing fighting scene but i will try at future chapters)

After rito fled rangers regroup and seeing two new rangers white ninjetti ranger come forward come forward and asked "Thanks for being there, but who are you and from where you came from?"

Kira answered"Can we come to your command centre and talk we want to discuss something and we need your and your mentor's help. Here we are catching attension."said seeing the civilians that were gathering around after seeing two new rangers.

White ninjetti ranger first brought his communicator to his mouth and contacted zordon. As if zordon knew about their arrival tell ninjetti rangers to bring the two new rangers to the command center.

Soon kira and dr.o was being teleported by others. Kira swayed on feet not being familliar with the sensation. Dr. o was looking around seeing familiar consoles brought back all the memory to him. He looked up to zordon seeing him after many years. Seeing him again brought only sorrow to him. He was divasted hearing the news of his mentor's death who was like a father to all original rangers. Soon zordon' s fammiliar voice penetrated his ears that brought him to tears.

"WELCOME BACK RANGERS. AND WELCOME NEW RANGERS TO THE COMMAND CENTER." zordon said

Other rangers power down after arriving command centre.

Kira then nodded at dr.o and demorph herself.

"Hi i am kira ford" she said introducing herself to the ninjetti rangers. Other rangers smiled and greeted her. Then they turned to dr. oliver as he was the only one in morph state.

"Why are not you demorphing do not you trust us we are rangers here your secret is safe" said tommy to the black ranger

"You have to demorph dr.o you know we have to tell the truth to them eventually to warn them" kira said

Dr. oliver sighed knowing she was right. They have tell the rangers.

"YOU CAN DEMORPH BLACK RANGER. YOU HAVE NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT. ALL WILL BE SOLVED." said zordon.

Hearing zordon's assurance dr.oliver demorph infront of the rangers...

 **To be continued...**

 **Pls review guys. Say how is the story going. So how will rangers react seeing Dr. oliver? How will kira feel seeing tommy and kim's closeness in past? What are zeltrax's plan to destroy tommy? All will be come in next chapter.**

 **See you in next chapter...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who review this story.** **I didn't thought that i will get so many positive reviews** **for my first story. So here is the next chapter of this story. Enjoy!**

 _Chapter 3_

Everyone was staring except kira at the black ranger who just demorph infront of them with shock written all over their face seeing their fearless leader looking slightly older than the man that was also currently standing beside them. Kim the moment she saw black ranger's face fainted.(A/n no shock here "wink").

Tommy first come out from shock and tried asking" how..."

"I am not a clone if that is what all of you thinking, i am from the future 2004 the year exactly" said Dr.oliver. When tommy were going to ask some more questions he said"i will answer your questions but wake up kim first she fainted seeing me" looking at the brunett pass out on the floor and then looking away imediately from his ex gf as it bring so many memories of his past.

Tommy startled to hear the last part and turned to see his gf laying on the floor.

"kim" tommy run to his gf's side. "wake up beautiful" he said while shaking her to wake.

Kira was stunned to see the scene in front of her eyes.'what just happened? why did she faint like that seeing dr.o?'She turned to see dr.o 's reaction to see him looking another way from the scene and she can see hurt on his face. She was with so many questions 'did tommy love this girl?' Because she can see their bond from the scene.And she was faced with more questions 'like what happened between them? And why was dr.o hurting?' It is like her world has crashed if dr.o still love her then...

"ow my head" kim said coming to consciousness

"Kim, are you all right?" tommy said worriedly as he hugged her. Everyone was smiling at the scene except two dino rangers.

"What happened? i remember the black ranger demorphed and..." kim started saying and her gaze fall on dr.oliver and she startled again"What...how... i thought it was a dream...who are you really?"she said

Tommy try to calm her by hugging her to keep her from fainting again. Seeing them so close kira have no doubt about their love for each other. And it is like her every dream was crashing about her feelings for dr.o. And that is when she realised she had fallen for him and hard.

"I am really tommy from the future not some clone. Me and my fellow teammate kira come from year 2004. We were walking when we saw our enemy mesogog's goon zeltrax and some other goon powering some weird machine and a vortex appeared. When we go to stop them they have already stepped through that and we have no choice in our hand but to follow them. And next thing we know we are waking in angel grove jungle here in this time" said dr.oliver

" **A temporary warmhole."** Zordon said for the first time after dr.oliver's demorphing." **They created a wormhole to reach in this timeline. Computer has detected a wormhole signal in that area."**

But zordon why will they do something like that. why will they risk coming in this timeline?" said billy

"I think i know the reason they are here to destroy me. If i die in this time then there will be no rangers in the future to fought them. They can easily take over the world" said dr.o

"We are also rangers we will fight them they cannot simply kill tommy. We will fight together" said rocky

"You don't know their power rocky they are worst than rita and zedd combined. And if they team up with rita and which i know have happened what will you all do they will distroy history" dr.o said

Everyone gasped but tommy was determined and said"we will all fight together and nothing can happen"

"Tommy is right we fight together and we will win this battle" billy said

 **"Tommy"** Zordon said. WhenTwo tommy answered with a yes at the same time then zordon said" **Future tommy"**

Dr.o stepped forward and said"yes zordon, you can call me dr.oliver"

 **"Dr.oliver then, i know you are worried about the outcome of this fight and it is really grave but have faith they can and will win this battle"** zordon said

With his mentor's assurance he nodded. But his younger self's question make him tense."Dr.oliver? what... when?" said tommy

"I cannot answer your question, i cannot tell anything about future. I have already have reveled too much" said dr.oliver

 **"It's ok dr.oliver billy and alpha can make a device that can erase their memory of this meeting. Billy?"** zordon said

"Affirmative zordon. And i will also try make a machine that can open a temporary warmhole to send them back" billy said

"Thank you billy i know you can make it and i will help you with everything i can" said dr.o smilling at billy. Billy also smiled back.

"So can we get some answers?"said Tommy

" Yes but not today it is getting late you have school tomorrow i will answer all your question tomorrow after school i promise."said dr.o. Everyone was disapointed but they know he was right. " But i want to introduce my fellow ranger to everyone"

Kira was listening quietly to their conversation when she perked up hearing her name.

"Guys this is kira ford yellow ranger with the power of pterodactyl." said dr.o

"Pterodactyl?" said kim offering her hand "i have also once hold that power. hi i am kimberly hart. Pink ninja ranger and spirit crane" said smiling. Kira also smiled back.She can see why dr.o...er tommy love this girl she was so beautiful and caring.

"Hi i am rocky desantos red ninja ranger and spirit ape"

"Hi i am aisha campbell yellow ninja ranger and spirit bear"

"Hi i am adam park black ninja ranger and spirit frog"

"Hi i am billy blue ninja ranger and spirit wolf"

"And you know me i mean my future self, tommy white ranger and spirit falcon" Kira smiled at him.

"And kira this is my mentor zordon and this is alpha"said dr.o introducing to them.

" Ai Ai Ai hello kira" said alpha. Kira greeted the little robot smiling

" **Welcome to command centre kira"** zordon said

"Okay guys we will see you guys tomorrow after school" said dr.o and turned to alpha and said "will you teleport us?"

"But where will you guys go, specially you to...uh dr.oliver to go outside it is dangerous" said kim

"We will go to my uncle's cabin. No one resides there. You can all come there after school tomorrow we can discuss things then" said dr.o to everyone.

And after saying goodbye he and kira let alpha teleport them infront of the cabin. Kira swayed on spot after the teleportation. Dr.o catch her.

"Are you all right kira?" Dr.o asked her worriedly.

"Yea i am fine, it is just weird sensation that's all" kira said

"Are you sure? " Dr.o asked

Kira smiled at his concern for her and thought 'i think he care for me. Does he also...'then she remembered the scene in command centre between tommy and kim and she become sad once more'no it is because in this timeline i am his responsibility. He only love kim' And that thought almost brought tears to her eyes.

" i am fine dr.o... i am going inside. I am really tired. pls show me where to sleep." she said

"Ok come" he take her inside and show her a bedroom and told her to fresh up he will make quick dinner.

After having dinner which kira barely ate he was concerned seeing that. So he asked if she is alright.

"I am fine dr.o. i am just tired and i am going to sleep. Good night." She dosenot even wait for his answer and went to the bedroom.

She leave the room with dr.oliver in thought. 'what just happened?why is she acting like that.'But he was also tired from the day's event so he desided to talk to her tomorrow and go to his bedroom to sleep.

 **To be continued...**

 **Guys review to let me know how is story going. Will update soon...**


	5. Note

**Author's note**

This is not a update. A guest in the review had caccused that the love story between tommy and kira in this story is pedophila. I want to tell everyone who is reading this story is that if this couple didn't appealed to u so don't read the story and pls don't post review this kind. I have not write a single scene that can be accused me as a supporter of pedophila. I am a girl myself. And i am not the only one who write this couple. These couple is sweet that's why some of us love to write about them. So anyone who don't like don't read. And in this story kira is 18 yrs old. So she is adult. I will mention that in story in upcoming chapters.

 **And Thanks again guys who have gave this story positive reviews. See you all in next chapter.**


End file.
